Unique DNA metabolic activities have been implicated during meiosis and following exposure of mitotic cells to DNA damaging agents. To understand the processes involved, it is important to examine the enzymes that are presumed to be responsible. We are characterizing both the DNA and the DNA metabolic enzymes at various times in meiosis in wild type and repair deficient cells. DNA polymerase I and II increase by approximately two times during meiosis near the time DNA synthesis and recombination. Single-strand deoxyribonucleases do not exhibit much variation; however, the RAD52 controlled nuclease appears to increase by approximately 3-4 times at about the time of recombination and then decreases at late time of meiosis. It, therefore, appears that there is a coordinated increase in enzyme systems involved in meiotic DNA synthesis and recombination. Based on recent work of Sugino, there appear to be DNA methylation signals for the initiation of DNA synthesis in mitotically growing cells. We are investigating whether such signals also exist in meiotic cells in relation to synthesis and recombination.